


Break You?

by accol



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Genital Piercing, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accol/pseuds/accol
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DocxPatterson drabbles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Based upon fictionalized portrayals in the HBO miniseries _Generation Kill_. Some of these drabbles were originally posted at fivesentencesmut.

_Anonymous asked: 69ing_

Patterson’s eyes clamped shut when the wet warmth of Doc’s mouth descended on his dick; there was no way he could keep up the rhythm he’d established on Doc’s cock, and he panted around it on his tongue. Doc cupped Patterson’s balls and Patterson moaned; the slurping sounds were almost too fucking much.

“Break you?” Doc pulled off long enough to ask and then went back at Patterson’s dick again with a goddamn vengeance; he swung his hips slightly to get Patterson’s attention.

Patterson moaned again, but managed to focus the sharp intensity of it all into sucking Doc’s sarcasm right the fuck out of him via his cock; he was rewarded with a quick intake of breath around his own dick that made his balls rise. Salty precum leaked onto his tongue and he took two handfuls of Doc’s ass.


	2. Chapter 2

_Anonymous asked: Generation Kill, Patterson / Doc Bryan, clandestine meeting in Baghdad while they are at the cigarette factory_

Both of them were itching for some kind of human contact to replace the usual solitary, perfunctory jack in their ranger graves that only served to take the edge off. Patterson pushed Doc against an office wall with a soft thud and humped their groins together, wanting as much to get Doc off as to get himself off; the heat of the friction and the ever-present risk of being discovered had adrenaline ratcheting their heartrates up, and every heartbeat squeezed Patterson’s balls maddeningly. 

A day’s growth of stubble peppered both of their faces; Doc’s moustache brushed against Patterson’s earlobe and sent a pulse of pleasure to his dick as Doc pumped him fast. They jacked each other off in silence, trousers only open far enough to get fists inside; lips only open far enough to slip the tips of their tongues past each other as they panted. Doc came with Bryan’s name in a whisper; Patterson came with his hand fisted in Doc’s shirt and his eyes on Doc’s full lips.


	3. Chapter 3

_nomorerippedfuel asked: Patterson shows Doc the piercing he got for him_

Once before Doc left for a long deployment, laying sprawled over Patterson in the aftermath of an incredible fuck, he had joked that Patterson should get his cock pierced (“It’d go with your hidden kinky bastard persona”). Patterson’s face had been weirdly contemplative at this suggestion, and the thought of Patterson actually _doing_ that had turned Doc on so hard that it had been another hour and a half before they’d finally fucked themselves to weak-muscled exhaustion.

The idea of a metal ring through the head of Patterson’s dick was almost too much to contemplate — and contemplate it, Doc had very thoroughly — but he ultimately dismissed the idea as not remotely viable.

But when he rolled in, exhausted and grumpy as fuck from the long flight stateside, Doc found Patterson waiting for him in his bed, naked and hard and with a fantastic homecoming gift glinting at the head of his cock. Doc’s mouth watered, his tiredness forgotten, and all he wanted was to feel the hard and the soft, the hot and the cold on his tongue.

Fortunately for him Patterson just said, “Get to work, corpsman.”


	4. Chapter 4

_Anonymous asked: GK, Doc/Patterson, Doc sucking Patterson’s cock but not letting him come_

Doc’s hand was fisted hard around the base of Patterson’s dick as he sucked him hard and fast. He pushed against Patterson to keep his balls from rising when he switched to slow, breathy strokes. Patterson growled his frustration and fisted his hands in the sheets, his knuckles white; Doc laughed and drew the flat of his tongue up the underside of Patterson’s cock. Precum mixed with spit and a string of it trailed to Doc’s lips; Patterson saw it as he leaned up to watch and spasmed at the sight. Doc’s jaw was starting to ache, but this kind of torture was too good to cut short.


	5. Chapter 5

_Anonymous asked: sweet/lazy sex_

Stateside, time stretched out and nights were only endless in a slow, easy way. Covert meet-ups just to feel a little more human and three minute jacks were literally an ocean away.

Doc stretched out in the early light of the morning, rubbing his length against Patterson’s hip and groaning deep in his throat. Patterson pulled him closer, burying his nose in the curve of Doc’s shoulder and breathing deep of his clean skin. They dozed.

Later, they moved slowly together, Doc’s back to Patterson’s chest, their hands linked as they rocked in the warm mid-morning sunlight.


	6. Chapter 6

_nomorerippedfuel asked: AU setting: BSG-verse_

"Baltar is convening some kind of insane spiritual revival over on C deck," Doc sneered over his cup of homebrew in the pilot’s bar. "You believe that? People are frakking stupid if they think Gaius Baltar has some kind of direct line to the Gods."

"He’s doing it for the sex, no doubt in my mind," Patterson replied tersely.

Doc considered that for a short moment before snorting, “Maybe that idiot is smarter than he looks."


	7. Chapter 7

_thommygirl asked: raiders of the lost ark...._

Doc pounded the shots down as The Raven’s clientele cheered him on, pocketing the pile of cash on the bar with a smirking twitch of his moustache when the other guy passed out on the floor. Then the door swung open, blowing snow and long-simmering memories into the room. 

"Bar’s closed, everyone out," Doc bellowed as Patterson walked slowly toward Doc, a twinkle in his eye and a whip on his belt.


End file.
